Burns
by Partager Super
Summary: Emily is badly burned. Her whole life turns upside down and how will the rangers treat her now since she is different.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhh!" Emily screamed as the knighlok slammed her in to a wall. This nighlok was one tough knighlok. It was hurting all her teamates and friends and she couldn't let him hurt them anymore.

" Thats all you got" Emily said strugggling to get up but finally managed but it hurt for her to walk.

All the rangers were practically down in pain and astonished that Emily could get up from how hard the knighlok has gotten her.

" Trust me yellow, I have more but you might not be able to stand it" He laughed.

" Emily" Everyone said trying to help her. She ignored them and got in her fighting stance. All her bones hurt. She wasn't giving up though.

" Try me" She said.

" Whoo! This will be fun" The knighlok smiled.

The knighlok has the power of sky and electricity. He put his hands in the air and said the words Αφήστε την πτώση ουρανό απόψε. Ελάτε εμπρός! The sky started to pour and lightening and thunder storms started happening. The sky was all sunny and not one cloud in sight but now its all scary looking and wet.

Emily's hair and clothing was all wet but she was still not giving up.

The knighlok was just getting started as he pulled out this sword. It had lighting bolts shooting through it.

Emily did a symbol for rocks and threw it at the nighlok. The knighlok took a swung at them and basically burn them to black.

" Thats all you have?" The knighlok asked as he shot a lightening bolt through his sword straight at Emily. Emily did a flip out of where it was heading.

All the rangers were relieved she doged it. She ran to the knighlok and hit him with her sword but he grabbed it and threw her and her sword to the ground. It was nothing she could of ever imagined. It felt like she stopped breathing.

" Emily" Mia screamed trying to get up but was like paralized to the floor. " I am okay" Emily managed to say before getting up again.

When Emily got up and faced the knighlok, it wrapped both of its hands around her neck bringing her up in the air. All the rangers eyes were on her as she yelled in pain. " Please let her go" Jayden screamed.

Lightening bolts when through his hands as he wrapped it harder through her neck as she was being shocked. Her body was badly bruised and burned from the lightening bolts. More and more went through her whole body. She was being burned so badly that she had burn wounds on her neck and face and body.

" Stop it" Mike yelled.

The knighlok dropped Emily to the floor. She grabbing at her neck because it was still burning. " I am drying up and tired." The knighlok said before going in to the ground and disappering.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was going in and out of it when Mentor Ji arrived. Emily's burns were so bad that Mentor had to call the ambulance. Mentor Ji helped Jayden up and all the rangers. They tried to do as much as possible for Emily before the ambulance arrived. Mia was hesterical. Kevin was trying to help Emily but he didn't want Mia to see her this way so he took Mia home.

Emily was still gasping for air and it hurt Mentor and everyone to see her like this. Jayden put his hand in her hand and she kept squeezing it in pain. When the ambulance carried Emily in to the car, Jayden's hand was all red from Emily grabbing in pain.

No one could be in the ambulance because she could get infected and their was no room.

A couple minutes after the ambulance arrived, Mentor,Mike and Jayden arrived. They waited painful hours to hear news from the doctor about how Emily's condition is.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I want the next part to be about what the doctor says and find out how Emily's condition is.**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor finally came out. He looked tired,exhauseted, and maybe relieved.

" Her condition is much worse than we led on" He began.

" She has wounds that some have not been that bad and some that we dont know her condition is with those. She has Third-Degree burns. When skin is burned, it loses its ability to protect, which increases the risk of infection. She is covered in bandages and stuff to help not get infected for now. I would wish you dont go in their because of chnace of infection but I think she needs someone her and to tell her what happend. She wont be the same when she wakes" The doctor said as he gave his sadness to them then left for other patients.

" Jayden, you want to go in" Asked Mentor, noticing Jayden has been quiet.

He just went got up from the chair he was sitting on ans walked to the door of Emily's room. He turned around to see Mentor and Mike starring at him with sad faces on them. Jayden then turned back around and turned the nob.

His hands and voice was shakey as he walked in to the room.

He looked at the bed where Emily laid. Emily looked in so much pain. Their was so much bruises and burns and gauze that was all around her body. Her neck covered in burns and hand print that was formed around her neck and some of it was covered.

Jayden licked his lips as he approached her bed and sat down in a chair next to her. He grabbed her hand that had some burns as she flinched in pain but as soon as that ended a weak smile formed on the yellow rangers lips noticing Jayden was in the room.

Her eyes opened as she saw Jayden. He could of swore he saw pain in her hazel eyes as it opened blinked at him. Emily's eyes then wondered to down to her body and panicked.

Jayden notcing Emily panicking tried to calm her down. " Jayden... What happend?" She managed to say through gasps at her now burned body.


	4. Chapter 4

" Emily. Their has been an accident. It was a knighlok" Jayden struggled to say. She had tears that formed in her eyes as she looked at him then her pulled her hand out from Jayden's and made her way up to her neck. She flinched in pain when she felt it. She gasped and brought her hand up to her cheek.

" No, Emily... Dont do that to yourself" Jayden said notcing what Emily wanted. She wanted a mirror. She wanted to see how bad her face was. " Please" She said weekly and tried forming a smile but it was hard. Jayden went to the other side of the room and looked through a drawer for a mirror. He finally found one and walked over to Emily. He hesitated a moment before handing it to her but gave it to her any ways.

She breathed in through her nose then exhailed through her mouth as she pulled the mirror up to her face and was silent for a minute.

Her face was burned so badly it looked like she was a different person. One of her hands went to her cheek and a tear fell through her eyes. She was so badly injured inside and out. Emotionally and Physically that she couldn't even put on a smile or curl her lips as she always did.

She then carried the mirror to her neck. It was badly injured as her face but a little less... dense. She remembered the knighlok and how he gripped her neck so hard that it hurt more than the shock going through her body. She remembered hearing Mia and everyone yell and remembered struggling for air.

She remembered being dropped from the ground and then ambulances and Jayden and Mentor. All was to much for her when she looked over to Jayden who was watching her with careful eyes. He grabbed the mirror and set it on the counter next to him as he looked in to her eyes.

" Emily... Your still the same sweet yellow ranger. Nothing will ever change that" Jayden said as calmly as possible.

" I am trash now. I am like a burnt piece of toast in the toaster that everyone throws away" Emily said tears forming but she lost them.

" I like my toast burnt though" He smiled. Emily tried smiling but couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Then both of them heard a knock. Emily tried ignoring it but Mentor Ji and Mike came in. " Emily" Mike said looking at his former samurai sister.

She looked at them in pain. She didn't want anyone to see her this way and wish they didn't but she needed them. She needed her family here to help her through these difficult times but her family was the rangers and mentor Ji.

Her farther was in prision, Serena had cancer, her mother was taking care of Serena and trying to make enough money for the house and medical bills. Her family was always with the samurai rangers that she has gotten to know to be friends and family.

She knew they cared for her and she loved it how much they cared for her but she didn't want to hurt them.

" I am so glad your okay" Mentor Ji smiled at her.

" I am not okay Ji. I am burnt and it hurts. I am useless. I cant do anything" She yelled at him as she gasped in tears because it hurt her to yell and especially at her friends and family.

" I am sorry" She said in a whisper.

" Emily... Its okay. You dont ever have to be sorry" Said Jayden.

" Its our faults we couldn't protect you" Mike said still looking at her sad for his little sister.

" I am going to call Kevin and Mia to tell them about your condition" Said Mentor as he left and went to call his two blue and pink rangers.


End file.
